


At the crossing

by theleftboobgrabber



Series: Tumblr fics [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Destiny, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftboobgrabber/pseuds/theleftboobgrabber
Summary: Alec distinctly hears his ghost mutter “by the Traveler, I’ll push you off a cliff myself one day.”





	At the crossing

**Author's Note:**

> For the beautiful @only-1-a and her prompt "I wish you would write a fic where malec are in either your favourite or most recent video game"

“You can’t be serious,” Lumière snaps in outrage, right to Alec’s face, “I swear on the Traveler’ light the next time you throw yourself off a cliff I’ll let you to rot and find myself a new guardian!”

The little ghost zips through the air like the angriest bee and Alec rolls his eyes before catching it, lighting quick and keeps it close to his chest, patting it gently with the other hand.

“Now, there is a difference between jumping off a cliff and being projected in the air by a plasma beam,” he reassures the little machine softly. “I didn’t mean to fall.”

Lumière breaks free and twirls around Alec’s head, and declares, voice grave “We need back up.”

Alec glances at the piles of Eliksnis bodies around them, the four blown up servitors and the very dead and very burn out Archon priest at his feet.

“They’re all dead,” he says, hands tightening on his Mida scout rifle in reflex, ready, always ready. “We don’t need back up anymore.”

“I’m talking about the next time,” Lumière scolds. “And the next after that. You got swarmed and pushed off a cliff. What next? Uh? A Hive ogre caving your skull in while a wizard slurps my light like tasty bone marrow? We won’t come back from that. A fireteam would have mow through those Eliksnis within minutes -it took you half an hour. AND YOU DIED!.”

Alec takes a huge breathe.

“This again.”

“Yes, this again. Cayde himself said we needed some help with the missions he assigned us to. Luke would gladly come with-”

“Luke is busy on Venus. And already has a fireteam.”

“Then Magnus mi-”

“No!” Nope. Nope nope nope. Magnus is… complicated. Or, more precisely, he makes Alec feels complicated things.

“No yourself! You’re just being stupid. Magnus is a very competent Warlock,” the ghost says, knowing very well it’s not the problem. Probably why he adds, “also you like looking at him.”

Alec scowls at his ghost, pushing it out of his way and begins to loot the carnage around him for spare ammo and salvageable weapons.

“Just because you refuse to talk doesn’t make it go away,” Lumière grumbles after him.

“It does.”

Alec distinctly hears his ghost mutter “by the Traveler, I’ll push you off a cliff myself one day.”

When he turns around to confront him, the flying machine is scanning a servitor chassis, entirely ignoring Alec.

Alec picks up a purple engram of the ground and, jaw flexing, says, “let’s go back to the Tower. To swap weapons and gear, some sleep and only, only if we can agree on someone, we take a partner. Just one mission!” he knows he’s capitulating, the word tasting funny on his tongue.

Lumière brought him back to life a century ago in what used to be New York. Alec awoke to pain, no memory and a flying cube-thing worse than a mother hen (the little annoyance keeps a very precise record of how many years he searched for Alec -a solid 500 years- and likes to remind him). Since then, except for short trips to the Last City and the Vanguard tower, it’s just been Alec, Lumière, what’s left of the solar system and endless waves of hungry aliens.

Company… it doesn’t suits Alec.

But as much as it pains him to admits, everything, everything seems more aggressive those past few years. Like they can feel something, a manic need to hurry before -what exactly? Warlocks might be able to theorize. The Eliksnis, the Hive, the Vex and Cabals. Roaming, scavenging, destroying, consuming planets and killing everyone on their path… harder than Alec has ever seen.

And he’s only one scout, with a quick draw and a decent aim but not enough light in him to stop the flood of darkness that’s threatening just out of sight, rumbling like thunder.

Lumière zooms across the room and knocks itself against Alec’s head, chirping happily and Alec can’t help but smile. “I knew you would see the light!” it exclaims.

“Yeah yeah, don’t get your circuits in a twist, we’re not there yet.”

 

*

Magnus extracts himself from the hole he has spent the most part of the afternoon digging and places the stone tablet he found on the ground, collapsing in a heap. Traveler’s light, he’s exhausted. Exhilarated too. That’s stone carving is going to rock the Last City’s world.

 _Once it’s translated_ , he amends.

“You found it?” Luke throws at him.

Magnus turns his head towards the Titan’s soft voice, his vigilant eyes not on Magnus, but scanning the horizon for threats.

“That, and what seems to be some kind of flat, circular data storage unit. I don’t think we have anything to read it at the tower. Bane?” he calls his ghost, curious to see if it can extract the data.

The flying robot, it’s glossy black shell gleaming in the sunset, swirls in the air, rounding the strange device and scans it. A handful of seconds later, Bane is dancing around Magnus’ head, its moving parts rearranging in rythme.

“It’s music!” the ghost exclaims and begins diffusing a rapid flow of notes.

Fang, Luke’s ghost, begins to swirl around, its usual serious demeanor forgotten, dancing with Bane in a hypnotic pattern.

“Uh, guess that’s worth something,” Luke says, nodding along the music, big armored foot tapping the beat.

Magnus stares at him, bemused. “It’s worth everything! This is a piece of pre-Collapse culture! When humanity wasn’t so beaten down it could only play laments and ballads!”

Fang stops its twirls and deadpans “Traveler, why are all Warlocks this nerdy.”

Magnus chuckles, sitting upright. “I dare you to say that to Ikora’s face, little light.”

Fang immediately retreats behind Luke, like the man could do anything to protect him from the Warlock’s disapproval.

“Not so sharp now, are we. Come on, Bane, stops flying like this, you’re giving me an headache.”

Bane stops, the music fades and it flies to Magnus’ waiting hand.

“Better not stay in the Cosmodrome tonight, patrol reports said the Hive has been… busy,” Luke cautions as he gets ups, picking his heavy Gjallarhorn off the ground.

Magnus winces and glances between the stone tablet and the dying light in the west. Luke isn’t wrong sure, but Magnus could have this tablet translated in a hour. Tops. Perhaps two. No more than three. And they went down the tunnels the Hive inhabits countless times before, where the light doesn’t matter, unless it’s wielded as a weapon.

_It’s doable._

“No,” Luke declares, wagging his finger at Magnus. “Tower. Shower. Food. Sleep. Tomorrow I’ll be back on Venus with Jocelyn-5 and Valentine, and you can spend a year looking for whatever this tablet leads to and making Ogre friends for all I care. But tonight we eat at that ramen shop Cayde never shut up about and spend the night like regular people.”

“Fine, but you’ll miss all the fun. Venus is boring.”

Luke’s booming laugh explodes in the air. It’s hard to see him so carefree. It reminds Magnus of all the time he isn’t. No one truly is, with every Traveler damned aliens pounding the walls of the Last City. But sometimes, laughing guardians are louder than the bombs.

Sometimes.

“Say that again and I’ll kick your robed ass in one of those Vex digsites under the old Academy. You won’t be bored long.”

“Because we will be dead?” Bane demands, hiding under Magnus’ Warlock robe in pretend fright.

“Duh,” Magnus snorts and, looking at Luke, stage whispers, “don’t tell Bane, he gets giddy when I unholster my gun.”

“Arf arf… you two are the worse, you know that right?” Luke shakes his head, Fang doing the same beside him.

Like guardian, like ghost.

In the end, Magnus’ belly take the decision for him by emitting the most embarrassing gurgle of hunger known to men.

Bane boops his stomach and declares “I’ve met Hive ogre making less noise than that.”

“You know you’re supposed to be on my side, right?”

“This is new information to me. To fill under: M:\GhostID5829fszal-*5\memcore\25093048\dontcare,” Bane monotonically recites.

“Hey! I taught you that joke!”

“Change of plan, we leave you two to be the thrall food,” Luke throws over his shoulder.

Magnus throws his hands up in the air, making a big show of packing his stuff and all but run after Luke, huge smile on his face. He’s going to miss the huge Titan when he’s back to his regular rotation.

Perhaps… No. that’s crazy. He can deal with the wilderness on his own. He won’t need anyone else. But if a certain sour faced Hunter ever cross his path again, well. It doesn’t hurt to ask, right?

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you loved it, kudos and comments are ALWAYS a good way to show it, or consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/theleftboobgrabber/)!
> 
> Feedback is love ❤


End file.
